


catch a flame to my sentimental tune

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, POV Bucky Barnes, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing an apartment, Stucky - Freeform, steve is a bad roommate but bucky keeps him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been roommates for over five years and through multiple moves when it happens. Steve's jerk of a friend Tony calls them magnets and at least once he and Bucky have ended up spinning it into a scientific debate that makes Steve roll his eyes and walk away. It's not strange for two men to live together, move together, share the same bed (yeah that became permanent after move #2 because Steve tends to have vivid nightmares), occasionally borrow one anothers clothes and avoid the dating scene.</p><p>Right?</p><p>He asks Sam one day and gets a dry sarcastic "Yeah that's how I act with my buddies. We always share a full sized bed and show up for game night wearing each others shirts." He's wrong because if they were more than that, Bucky would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch a flame to my sentimental tune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228244) by steviepinkiepierogers. 



Steve Rogers is the worst roommate Bucky has ever had and that's saying a lot. He'd once bunked with a guy who got a little too close and personal with balloons. And then there was a woman named Sasha who stayed up all hours of the night and insisted on waking him for no other reason than to show him the newest infomercials at 3 a.m. It really wasn't too much to ask to have a decent human being to split the rent with and if that person happened to be easy on the eyes so be it.

It's not that he can't afford to pay his bills though he does struggle. It's more like _I have an irritating redhead pal who says I'm lonely and if I don't find someone special soon she'll move in her boyfriend Clint because he keeps taking up too much space in bed anyways._ No thanks. That guy is forever practicing his bow and arrow skills indoors. Bucky would like his deposit back when he moves out, thanks.

Steve had came highly recommended by their mutual friend Sam Wilson. He'd practically made a slideshow of reasons why Steve and Bucky would go together like pb&j. Or peanut butter and toast. Whatever. He hadn't, however, mentioned that Steve was _his_ current roommate. No, he'd waited until a string of framed paintings done by yours truly were streaming through Bucky's apartment door followed by a framed Captain America star to tell him the extent of it. Even then he'd summed Steve up with: he snores.

 

He'd failed to mention:

~Steve's insomnia fueled painting habits in the wee morning hours (makes for colorful stains on the walls)

~his inability to wear proper fitting shirts (okay, that's a perk)

~the fact that he's more stubborn than the two of them combined and _likes_ arguing over small things

~how he indulges his love of old records and circa 1940's music at two a.m. much to the chagrin of their downstairs neighbors

~his habit of walking through the apartment in nothing but taut muscled skin and snug boxers (this would be a perk if he'd make a move)

~his weird gym and running hours. sometimes he disappears in the middle of the afternoon, other times it's for a midnight run

~how he sometimes ends up in Bucky's bed with no explanation though it never goes beyond sleeping (somewhat of a perk)

~his strange hang up's - he refuses to ride trains or fly in an airplane, hates ice for an unknown reason

(Bucky had found this out the hard way when he'd made a rare attempt to woo Steve by taking him to an art museum via train. he'd ended up hugging Steve close for a long time instead)

~how fucking easy it is to fall in love with him

 

So yeah. Bucky's life is hard.

-

They've been roommates for over five years through multiple moves when it happens. Steve's jerk of a friend Tony calls them magnets and at least once he and Bucky have ended up spinning it into a scientific debate that makes Steve roll his eyes and walk away. It's not strange for two men to live together, move together, share the same bed (yeah that became permanent after move #2 because Steve tends to have vivid nightmares), occasionally borrow one anothers clothes and avoid the dating scene.

Right?

He asks Sam one day and gets a dry sarcastic "Yeah that's how I act with my buddies. We always share a full sized bed and show up for game night wearing each others shirts." He's wrong because if they were more than that, Bucky would know.

 -

 

It's early on a Friday night and Steve has ventured to the bar with Tony. He'd invited Bucky then promptly laughed right after. You don't want to mix those two or it'll get ugly. The apartment is quiet for once without the scratching of Steve's paint knives on canvas or The Inkblots belting out old tunes that Bucky has grown to enjoy - though he'd adamantly deny it if asked.

Nat had visited last week and though they hadn't quite unboxed everything yet, it was beginning to look like home. She'd raised an eyebrow at the framed 8x10's of Steve and Bucky that were resting on a kitchen windowsill and teased him over the fact that they'd rented a one bedroom this time as opposed to their usual two. Only Sam was supposed to know about their sleeping habits and that was because Bucky had let it slip once.

Sam is more than thrilled about their long term housing situation. He's quite enjoying living on his own.

Bucky takes a long steaming hot shower without interruption, without conversation through the closed door, then begins to dig through their shared closet. He chooses a pale blue t-shirt of Steve's and a pair of baggy sweats. Netflix and popcorn sounds like a good plan. He has a Captain America themed bowl (it's the size of a mixing bowl and honestly he'll never understand Steve's obsession with the comic) in his hand and a cold hard cider in the other when he pauses in the living room.

He tries to see their place from Nat's perspective: Steve's sweatshirt thrown onto the couch, a drying rack of dishes resting on the kitchen counter (Steve had washed, he'd dried), a pile of their shoes near the door, Steve's paintings scattered here and there, framed candid photo's of the two of them (taken by Sam, some by Clint), their combined items still boxed up with Sharpie labeling on the outside: BEDROOM, BUCKY'S SCIENCE SHIT, STEVE'S ART SHIT, RECORDS, KITCHEN, BATHROOM, BEDROOM, BEDROOM, BEDROOM. As well as a note pinned to the fridge from last week that read _Gone to Tony's, didn't want to wake you. Be home around 5ish. Yours, Steve._

 

How 'bout that. Their apartment could've easily belonged to a happy couple of newlyweds making a life for themselves. He couldn't remember the last time either of them had gone on a date that didn't start out as a double and end with them leaving together. It happens, no big deal.

He places the bowl on the couch and notices how dark it is outside. The damn porch light has blown again. Just as he's screwing it in, he hears a noise. Their place is on the ground floor and their neighbors have home health nurses popping in and out at all hours so he doesn't think much of it.

 

"Buckyyyy!"

Oh. Look who decided to come home early...and tipsy. Steve stares through the iron gate that separates their apartment building from the crumbling house next door.

"Steve?"

"I love you!," Steve yells.

Mr. Sloan from two floors up opens his window and sticks his head out. "Shut up!"

Bucky laughs and comes down from the ladder he'd been using. Steve must be wasted. It doesn't take much for him to reach one of two levels: _I'm going to cry until I'm dehydrated_ or _I'm gay, kiss me_. Bucky had experience with the second one. He'd pushed him away at least four times when Steve had a little too much to drink. If they're going anywhere with this it'll have to happen when they're both stone cold sober though a man always likes hearing he's loved. 

Steve begins to clumsily clamor over the gate and takes a minute to perch on the edge.

"There's no one else I know," he begins then loses his footing and barely scrambles to safety. "...I've loved."

He's wearing Bucky's leather jacket and a classic gray t-shirt that's two sizes too small and it's adorable. Oh god, what is Bucky's life. He's referring to his best friend, roommate and bed buddy as adorable.

"You're drunk," he laughs as Steve takes the porch steps two at a time.

"I only had one beer, I'm not," Steve insists.

"Uh-huh. What's with the acrobatics then?"

"TAKE IT INSIDE!," Gladys from the fourth floor screeches. Bucky ignores her, she'll get over herself. They'll go in when they're damn well ready to and not a minute sooner. He wants to soak up Steve's drunken profession of love that he'd proudly proclaimed outside for the world (or just their elderly neighbors) to see. Note to self: do not ever accept an apartment that Tony has recommended. The building is mostly made up of people over the age of sixty. It has its drawbacks already. 

Steve grins, proud as punch. "Shortcut."

That's nothing to shake a stick at, pal. Could've hurt yourself, Bucky thinks.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Stark?"

Steve shrugs and steps closer. "Y'know, Buck. I was thinkin'."

"About what?"

Another step closer. He smells of laundry detergent and aftershave; no hint of alcohol.

"Us."

"Yeah?"

"We're an _us_ , Buck."

In technical terms, yes.

"Has Tony been going on about the Steve&Bucky show again?" He takes great enjoyment in gossiping with Clint about their two _magnets._

"No. Well yeah but that's not why I'm here."

One more step.

"I'm not lonely, Steve. You don't hafta babysit me." There's nothing wrong with spending a few hours apart. He's fine, he wasn't thinking about Steve. Not at all.

Steve wraps a single finger around Bucky's and keeps his eyes downcast. He tends to do that often but only when it comes to Bucky.

"You give me too much credit."

Bucky shivers at the touch. It's the cool night air that's to blame for sudden goosebumps, not his best friend.

"Probably."

Steve turns his hand and slides it under Bucky's so that they intertwine.

If he's not drunk then why is he acting odd and...after all this time?

"Hey Buck."

"Hmm?"

"I meant that."

Bucky's breath hitches and he squeezes Steve's hand without meaning to. Instinct, he thinks. Steve's words cut too close and give him false hope that he'd rather not have. He tries to pass the declaration of love off as something that doesn't matter only, it does. It's _everything._ "Come'on Steve, I'm letting you off the hook here."

"You're my friend," Steve states.

Here comes disappointment. Nice to see an old friend, Bucky thinks. He nods.

"And Tony said-"

Oh god. He'd talked to Tony about it.

"-life is like sand in a hourglass. These are the days of our lives and...if I wanted something I should go for it."

Note to self: punch Tony Stark for feeding Steve soap opera catchphrases disguised as sage advice.

"What is it you want, Steve?"

 

Steve's free hand wraps around Bucky's neck and oh god, their first kiss-

"KISS HIM!"

Of all times for Gladys to locate the heart that they were sure she didn't have. Her snow white hair stands out in darkness patched with streetlight and from their vantage point on the porch, Bucky can see her smiling like a woman gone mad.

Steve laughs and catches Bucky off guard. He's staring up at Gladys when a hand draws his attention down and Steve covers his mouth with his own. In every fantasy Bucky has ever entertained it has never included an unexpected elderly ally peeping from her window or Steve nearly impaling himself on an iron fence so this must be real.

"You," he whispers against Bucky's lips.

He swears his knees are made of Jello when he feels a tongue slide past every excuse he has ever invented for their barely platonic friendship. His hands fly up to take Steve by the face to hold him there. If you were to ask him to explain this feeling, he'd tell you that touching Steve felt like coming home. It feels familiar even as it's brand new.

He breaks the kiss long enough to lean his forehead against Steve's.

"ITS BEEN A LONG LONG TIME SINCE I'VE SAW A LOVE LIKE THAT. BACK IN THE '30's WE CALLED PEOPLE LIKE YOU DEVIANTS BUT-," Gladys shouts.

"Go to bed, Gladys! You're wakin' the whole neighborhood!," Mr. Sloan bellows.

"Lets be deviants without an audience," Steve laughs.

That's the best plan hes ever came up with. Bucky is down to shatter outdated beliefs and terms any day of the week. Steve clutches his hand even as they close the door behind them.

The bowl of popcorn tumbles to the floor, forgotten.

-

Natasha adjusts the phone and props it up between shoulder and ear as she dodges an arrow.

"She called you deviants? Who even uses that word anymore?"

Bucky laughs on the other end and turns on his side to admire a peacefully sleeping (naked) Steve. It's eight thirty five in the morning and they've racked up a grand total of three hours sleep total but Natasha called so he'd answered.

"People old enough to remember when sliced bread came about, that's who."

She opens a brown paper bag and places a danish in the microwave. An arrow skims by her head and lodges in the wall.

"It's sweet. You have your own cheering squad."

Steve shifts in his sleep and reaches for Bucky's hand.

"She woke us up at five a.m. to drop off a bundt cake, Nat."

The microwave beeps and Natasha removes the pastry, licking her fingers where they'd grazed the icing.

"Did you say thank you?"

Bucky brushes his fingertips over Steve's open palm and smiles when fingers come up to cover his own.

"Of course I did, I'm not rude."

She pours two mugs of black coffee and effortlessly dodges another arrow.

"Bucky. A few minutes ago you said you'd opened the door in nothing but a towel."

He groans.

"What was I supposed to be wearing? A tux? The sun wasn't even up yet."

Her voice comes out muffled as she holds the phone away from her ear. "If you keep that up I'll eat this danish! It's the last one!"

Steve takes Bucky by the arm and curls around him like a spoon.

Clint's voice comes through the phone as Natasha laughs in the background. "She has to go."

With that, the call ends before he has a chance to say goodbye. Wouldn't be the first time they'd dropped a call for something more exciting. Speaking of which...

"Morning," Steve murmurs. He skims his hands over Bucky's chest and presses a kiss to his collarbone.

"Hey," Bucky replies with a smile. 

 

Steve Rogers is the best roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "sentimental tune" by tegan and sara
> 
> inspired by http://steviepinkiepierogers.tumblr.com/post/124478294676/steve-gets-drunk-and-declares-his-love-to-bucky


End file.
